


A bond stronger then two worlds

by Mydearstself



Category: League of Legends, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Confusion, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epic Battles, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mydearstself/pseuds/Mydearstself
Summary: Both have strong hearts, one fateful night the stars of both worlds aline, opening them to a new world, blondes who are both cursed to loss and war have seen the darkest in their own worlds, will they find the light in the new world or will they be bound to the same fate?





	A bond stronger then two worlds

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoy my two weeks worth of thinking ;P and please bare in mind this is just a fanfiction, its not really that lore related.

Our world, a cycle of hatred, just as someone he once knew said, everything forged and broken, only when faced with a threat even bigger than themselves will we call upon each other for aid but that was a mistake, my father trusted you, he believed that you and him together could unite the nation as did I.  


I was wrong, you left my father to die alone in battle, while you ran away like a coward, for his foolish trust in you, he paid the ultimate price, you shall pay for this.

-Only he can pay the price of his fathers war-  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It started with a simple spell.

" _Aline les étoiles de notre monde et laisse nos destins se heurter, apportant un nouveau jour et une nouvelle lumière _" The Arche Mage chanted as the magic spilled into the young king, visions, no memories that burned the depths of his mind, like the flame that tore the earth warder apart, the fell of the tree and the loss of innocence stained the house of Stormwind with shame, all he could do was watch as the screams of mothers and children alike filled the air drowning in smoke.__

Never had he meet a race so vial as to strike down the tree and burn it with the innocences still inside it as they stood there with the so called _pride _of the Horde.__

_"Burn it" those words struck him, like a dagger to the chest as he watched Teldrassil burn, the battle front was paraded with red flags symbolizing the Hordes victory over the Alliance, none of the soldiers remained in the tree, the only thing there was innocence's._

_"Leave none alive"._

_"You have won, only the citizens remain"_

_"Burn it!" there was no pride in what she was doing, this was only hate._

_The great tree, the home place of a noble raced burned by the horde._

_Now he didnt just shoulder the loss of his father but the loss of what once could have been known as home to his people._

_"Its not your fault, Anduin" ___

The spell faded as the magic spilled out of the king leaving only the tears he shed for the lost people of Teldrassil.

"Do you feel any different, My king" The Mage asked as the King collected himself.

"No, I don't, any physical changes?" The mage, keeping mind of the kings sorrows, choose not to acknowledge the Kings broken heart. 

"No, my King, still as blonde as the day you were born" He responded, hoping to make light of the tension built in Anduin's heart, this king truly does bleed for his people. 

"A mistake from the Arche Mage himself? I thought it was impossible" The king said, pushing the memories aside for the time being.

"Even the wisest of men make mistakes" The Arche Mage assured, offended by the young kings words.

The spell he cast upon the King was in foriegn tongue, a very uncommon language, perhaps he read it wrong.

"Perhaps, my King, i read the spell wrong, once more for good luck" This time the Mage seemed sure of himself.

"As long as the spell doesn't kill me" The King sighed as he watched the fate glow of runic circles surround him, it felt odd as it re entered him, clear skies filled with ash and smoke flickered before his eyes, blue and red flags struck into the ground but this, this wasn't his world.

_"Blood for Noxus". ___

This, where had he seen this before?.

_"Help us, PLEASE!". ___

The same sene played out again and again but some how its different.

_"Darius, stop this madness, this is not us"._

_"You're a monster, Darius"._

 _"Look out, Ezreal!". ___

The magic was to much for the young king, he collapsed on to the floor of the Mages courters, he could still see the blackened sky as the man that wore the red flag marched forwards downing everything in his path, _everything _in his path.__

__"My King!" The Mage rushed to his side, quickly grabbing his waist, in hope of giving Anduin some stability._ _

__Anduin's eyes spoke for him as the glistened, the blue faded to white._ _

"What did you see, tell me" This time the mage whispered.

"Their pain".

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lower your gates and surrender your people" The old wolf howled.

"Never, you may take our lives but you will not take our people" The man said, the Demarcian flags pride glistened in his eyes.

"You shall pay for those words with your life" The wolf spat.

"GAREN!" The lady of light screamed, filling the room with a blinding magic.

The blonde took that as his queue to get him out of their.

"Im not leaving without you" his words were soft as he looked into her tearful eyes.

"We are nothing without him" She smiled, knowing her fate.

"Lux, I - I" He started.

"Go, please, well you still have time" she said cupping his tearstained face, her hands still as soft as the day they meet as she bought her forehead to his.

"I have always loved you" he cried, his hand gently tracing hers, watching as the tears fall from her eyes.

"I know, now go!" she cried, he could hear the shacking in her voice but he knew what he had to do

He stumbled through the halls of the building, draging Garen behind him before fazing through the locked doors to the outside world, the whole city was in flames, an image that resembled the pictures of hell in the books he grew up reading, the red crusades destroyed everything.

His vision began to blur. 

"You can make it on your own now, GO!" Ezreal practically shouted, his hearing began to muffle, then his vision was finally lost. 

When he woke only a strange flickering remained, it was candle light, then he noticed blue banners, strung up on the ceiling with the face of a lion in a gold or yellow lining, he wasn't quit sure as everything was tinted orange, even the picture that was placed on a stone statue before him, the picture, a man he had never meet but yet why was he crying? this vision, came up in flashes, the death of a man he never meet or knew, unfamiliar languages, screaming and flames, they were vivid in this vision. He could feel the heat of the flames that now circled his feet radiating on to his face, what, what was happening around him? courpses pilled over other courpses, had he gone to hell? was he really dead or was this some sort of curse? he didn't know, he could hear the screaming in the distance but thats not all he could hear.

"M-my *cough* king" the voice was as soft as the fading winds as his gaze fell upon a beautiful elven women with an arrow through her chest, her eyes were a striking blue that began to flicker like a candle.

"They have destroyed everything, Everything, our home is no longer" she said with a heavy heart as guilt began to fill his chest, her eyes were slowly fading to white.

"Please, help us" her last breath, wasted on a useless plea, everything was already gone.

Ezreal woke, coughing and crying, he thought he had died, he hadn't.

"I thought i had lost you for a moment there" a familiar voice said.

Ekko lived very far away from Demarcia but he came all this way to take him home with him.

"You're lucky I found you before they did, god, what the fuck were you doing unconscious in the dirt? were you trying to die?" The cracking in Ekko's voice convinced him that Ekko had been worried for his life but he still attempted to pass it off as a joke to lighten the mood.

"Thank you for saving me" Ezreal didn't realise he ment so much to the youth.

"It would be a pity if the only piltovian i like died on me" Ezreal scoffed.

"You really think they would kill me?" Ezreal asked, if they did, the Piltovians would surely never join them, Ezreal was a big deal to them.

"Well whatever, just be thankful i saved your ass" Ekko said as he began to tinker with the things on his work bench.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The night felt uneasy, Anduin paced the warcheifs table in the meeting hall.

_"Blood for Noxus". ___

__The voices, they lingered in his mind, over lapping with the screams of the Nightelf people of Teldrassil, why did his father have to die? why did he let the city burn? deep down he knew it wasn't his fault but he still felt the guilt rising in his stomach._ _

__"Gather all the Warchiefs of the Alliance faction" He said, handing a letter to the guard stationed by his side._ _

__"All must know of the loss we have been faced with"._ _

__Many hours passed as all the Alliance Warchiefs had to travel there, luckily, with the help of the flight masters it didn't very long._ _

__"By now you all must have heard of what happened to Teldrassil, We are no longer going to sit idel like this anymore" The fury in his words ignited everyone around the room._ _

__"Gather your men, all of them, your women, everyone that is willing to fight and in a few days, we will head for Lordaeron and we will bring our people justice"._ _

With heavy eyes and sleep deprived the king returned home, he stumbled his way through the hallways of his castle, he had taken the room where his father used to sleep and claimed it as his own but peaceful sleep was something hard to acheive for him now, he couldn't believe just how carefree he had been when his father was alive.

The bed that embraced him in his darkest times felt like heaven, he hadn't sleep for three days and he was on the edge of exhaustion, for once getting to sleep didn't seem to hard.

"Aline les étoiles de notre monde et laisse nos destins se heurter, apportant un nouveau jour et une nouvelle lumière" those words filled his head, his body felt light as if he were floating, he could feel his body colide with another, before landing back into bed.

He sat up gasping.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you follow me on this adventure and support me for the chapters to come.


End file.
